Śpiąca niespodzianka/scenariusz
Fretka planuje spędzać czas z Jeremiaszem, lecz widzi Fineasza i Ferba grających w siatkówkę na plecakach odrzutowych. Gdy Jeremiasz daje się wciągnąć w zabawę, Fretka próbuje trzymać swoją mamę zdala od ogródka, by jej chłopak nie wpadł w kłopoty. Tymczasem, kiedy Dundersztyc odkrywa, że wymyśla "-inatory" we śnie, postanawia wrócić do swoich marzeń, aby dowiedzieć się co się dzieje Śpiąca niespodzianka (Odcinek zaczyna się na podwórku chłopców.) Fretka: (W myślach) Do czego to doszło? Stoję w ogródku, gapię się na moich braci i czekam. Wiem, że zrobią coś przyłapialskiego. (Dzwoni Jeremiasz, Fretka wzdycha.) To Jeremiasz! Fretka: No przecież widzę! (Odbiera telefon.) Cześć! Jeremiasz: Cześć! Może przyszłabyś do mnie? Fretka: Ech! Tak, tylko najpierw muszę sprawdzić sytuację! (Odkłada telefon.) E, Fineasz wiesz już co będziecie dzisiaj robić? Fineasz: Nie. Fretka: Żadnych turbo plecaków, siatkówki czy gdzie jest Pepe? Fineasz: Nie. Nie sądzę. Fretka: (Do telefonu) Chyba jestem wolna! Będę za chwilę! Jeremiasz: Super! No to na razie! (Rozłącza się.) Fineasz: (Fretka wychodzi z ogródka.) Ej, Ferb wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Zagramy w siatkówkę... Fretka: Uch! (Pochyla się.) Fineasz: Turbo plecakową! Fretka: Och! (Pochyla się i upada jej telefon. Dzwoni do Jeremiasza.) Ej, Jeremiasz może ty przyjdziesz do mnie? Fineasz: (Otwiera bramę.) Ej, Fretka widziałaś Pepe? Fretka: Y! Doo be do be Doo ba (Pepe w salonie zakłada fedorę, siedzi na fotelu, ciągnie dźwignię i pada do bazy.) (W bazie widać zmęczonego Majora.) Major Monogram: Ach, Agencie P! Naprawdę najmocniej cię przepraszam za mój wygląd. Widzisz przez całą noc obserwowałem Dundersztyca. (Zasypia. Mróczy pod nosem.) Soczek poproszę! Carl: Soczek? Major Monogram: (Budzi go Carl.) Przez całą noc budował inatory. Dowiedz cię... (Zasypia.) Carl: Chyba możesz iść Agencie P! Agent P! (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher Fretka wygląda przez okno. Widać, że Fineasz, Ferb i przyjaciele ubierają odrzutowe plecaki.) Fretka: (W myślach) Ach, tak! Przyłapialskie zachowanie, idź powiedz mamie! Fretka: Przestań mówić co mam robić! Mamo! (Idzie do mamy. Linda czyta książkę.) Mamo, Jeremiasz właśnie do nas jedzie. Mam jakieś 5-10 minut żeby przyłapać chłopaków, a potem cieszyć się piękną i słoneczną sobotą! Linda: Tak, zaraz skończę rozdział. Przed czy za domem? Fretka: Za! Przez kuchnię! (Biegnie.) Linda: Daj mi chwilkę! (Fretka biegnie do drzwi. Otwiera je, a tam widzi Jeremiasza trzymający piłkę.) (Wdycha.) Jeremiasz: Ej, Fretka! Ta turbo siatkówka to wspaniały pomysł! Przyłączysz się do nas? Fretka: Ech. Tak! Dołączę do was za minutkę! Najpierw zrobię coś co muszę zrobić! (Zamyka drzwi.) Linda: Jestem gotowa na tę zagadkę! Fretka: (Blokuje drzwi.) (W myślach) Nie może tego zobaczyć! Jeremiasz miałby kłopoty! Musisz ją zatrzymać w domu! Fretka: Mamo, nie wygłupiaj się! Nie możesz tam wejść dopóki nie. Ech. Ech. Ech. Nie opróżnimy zmywarki! Tak? (Chichocze.) Tak! (Chichocze.) Tak! Linda: Naczynia nie wyschły. Fretka: Jeszcze wyschną. (Chwyta ją za ramię.) Wszystko schnie. Linda: Dob...rze. Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: (Rozmawia przez telefon.) Sądzi pan, że muszę mieć aluminiowy sajryk? (Pojawia się Pepe.) O! Ups, mam gościa! Muszę kończyć! (Rozłącza się. Klaszcze.) No! Pepe Pan Dziobak! Całkiem ładnie wylądowałeś! Mnie pękły by kolana! (Śmieje się.) (Pepe wpada w pułapkę.) I padłeś! Omówmy o tym co ty tu wyprawiasz, Panie Dziobaku! Zakradasz Cię do mojej pracowni w środku nocy i budujesz jakieś dziwaczne inatory! Ech. Nie zrywaj teraz niewiniątka! Każdego ranka znajduje nowiusieńkie inator. Widzisz?! Aż trzy! (Wskazuje na inatory''.) Serio? Nie ty je zrobiłeś? Skoro nie ty je zrobiłeś. To kto? Przecież w mojej pracowni bywa by tylko ty i ja! Co w samo sobie jest dość smutne. Ale na pewno nie buduje ich we śnie! Ech. Chwileczkę! Ja lunaty-tworzę! To fantastyczne! (''Piosenka Tworzę różne inatory.) Dundersztyc: Podświadomie tworzę różne inatory, Choć nie wiem sam jak to robię! Dundersztyc: (Podchodzi do Konfettio-Inatora.) Ach! (Dotyka Konfettio-Inator.) Spójrz tylko! Okaz zła! Ciekawe co on robi? Sprawdźmy! (Strzela Konfettio-Inatorem w stół. Stół zamienia się w konfetti.) Od kiedy to konfetti jest złe? W kwestie bałaganu rozumiem, ale żeby od razu było złe? Dobra próbujmy z tym! (Podchodzi do Torto-Inatora. Strzela urządzeniem w fotel. Fotel zamienia się w wielką babeczkę.) Wielka babeczka!? Cóż może źle smakuje. Tak. (Je kawałek babeczki.) Tak! Czekolada to najgorszy smak na całym... (Wzdycha.) Kogo ja chcę oszukać? To jest pyszne. Ech. Zobaczmy co robi ten. (Podchodzi do Przytulo-Inatora. Włącza inator.) Ej, Norm! Norm: (Przychodzi.) Czy trzeba coś przeliterować? Dundersztyc: Nie! Chciałem jedynie zrobić to! (Strzela Przytulo-Inatorem w Norma. Norm chce się przytulić.) Norm: Przytulimy się? Dundersztyc: Przytul-Inator? Norm: (Norm idzie do Dundersztyca.) Czuję, że muszę kogoś przytulić! Dundersztyc: (Stoi przy ścianie.) Nie! Nie! Nie! (Norm burzy ścianę od łazienki.) Aaa! (Norm biegnie za Dundersztycem, żeby go przytulić.) (Piosenka Turbo siatkówka) Plecaki na plecach I siatka już czeka Jeden serwis i punkt Tutaj nikt nie narzeka Pac, bum, ziu i buch Kto odbije ten jest zuch Nogą, ręką, swoją, cudzą Niech się przeciwnicy trudzą Latam jak ptak Wygram set potem mecz To właśnie turbo siatkówka jest! W turbo siatkówkę! (Turbo!) Z nami graj Wszystko! (Wszystko!) Z siebie daj W turbo siatkówkę! (Turbo!) Z nami graj Wszystko! (Irving: Ty wszystko!) Z siebie daj Nie musisz być jak wieża Wysoki, że hej To właśnie turbo siatkówka jest Baljeet: (W ziemi są uwięzieni Buford, Jeremiasz i Baljeet.) O-oł. (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Linda zbiera naczynia.) Fretka: Widzisz? Mówiłam, że wyschną. (Słychać hałas.) Linda: Co to było? Fretka: O! To? (Podnosi ręce.) Mamo, kupiłaś wszystko na dzisiejszy obiad? Może powinnaś pojechać do sklepu? Linda: Nie, mam wszystko. Fretka: O! Dzisiaj gracz bryza! (Popycha Lindę.) Lepiej już jedź, bo cię późnisz! Linda: Bryz jest jutro. Może tak wyjść na zewnątrz i pobaw cię z chłopcami. Fretka: Hahaha! Na zewnątrz! No a niby po co miała bym wyjść? Linda: A wiesz? Nie słyszę ich. Lepiej to sprawdzę. Fretka: (Opuszcza ręce.) Au! Au! Au! Au! Au! Linda: Fretka, co ci jest? Fretka: Przyniotłam sobie palec z tym czymś. Linda: Czym? Pokaz go! Fretka: Patrz! (Rusza palcem, żeby Linda nie zauważyła.) Linda: Pokaz go! Fretka: Załóż mi plaster. Linda: Dobrze. Miałam jakiś. Fretka: Nie! Nie! Chcę takie z tych świecących, które trzymamy w apteczce. Linda: Tej piwnicy? Fretka: Au! Au! Au! Au! Linda: Dobrze. Fretka: Au! Au! Au! (W Spółce Zło Norm przytula Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: No, ale co to oznacza? Kiedy nie śpię buduję mierne zło inatory, ale kiedy śpię robię prawne dobro inatory? Ech. Co moja podświadomość chce mi powiedzieć? To strasznie wyczerpujące. Ech. Czuję się jak bym nie spał całą noc. Chociaż tak właśnie było, bo najwyraźniej budowałem dobro inatory. To bardzo... Ależ ja jestem śpiący. (Zasypia.) I stopniowe zaciemnienie. (Usypia''.) (''W śnie Dundersztyc ma ogon bobra i fedorę.) Dundersztyc: O rety! Lepiej żeby to był sen, bo wcale mi się to nie podoba. (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher Fretka zasłania okno do ogródka.) Linda: (Przychodzi.) Słuchaj, szukałam wszędzie. Ale nie wiem gdzie są te plastry. Fretka: Nic już nie szkodzi. Już. Ech. Ech. Już nic mu nie jest. Linda: Świetnie! Zapytam chłopców czy mają ochotę... Fretka: Nie! Ech. Zagrajmy w szachy. Linda: W szachy? Fretka ja nie... Fretka: Nigdy nie robimy niczego razem. Proszę! (Ciągnie Lindę.) Zagrajmy przyjemną długą partyjkę. (W śnie Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: No nie! Wszystko w tym śnie jest mocno pokręcone i paskudne. Ej, ty wyglądasz znajomo. Wewnętrzny Dundersztyc: Bo jestem wewnętrznym tobą! Dundersztyc: Wewnętrznym mną?! Czy to ty robisz te dobre inatory?! Wewnętrzny Dundersztyc: Próbowałem ci pomóc! Ty ptasi móżdżku! (Retrospekcja 1.) Wewnętrzny Dundersztyc (narrator): Tak! Po nocach instrukowałem cię jak zrobić inator doskonały. Wewnętrzny Dundersztyc: Wystarczy! Bo nadwyrężysz wint tak jak Twój umysł! Dobrze! Wyobraźmy sobie efekt końcowy! (Druga retrospekcja) Dundersztyc: Hahaha! Tortoprzytulokonfettio-Inator! Ognia! (Inator strzela w miasto. Miasto zamienia się w tort.) Chłopak: Co się dzieje? Czy to tort? (Inator strzela w tort. Tort się przytula do ludzi.) Kobieta: Aaa! Tort się do nas przytula! Mężczyzna: Spokojnie ludzie! Przecież możemy go zjeść! (Inator strzela w chmury. Chmury zamieniają się w konfetti.) Ble. Teraz lepiej go nie jeść, bo jest cały w papierkach! Dundersztyc: Jest mój! Okręg Trzech Stanów nareszcie jest mój! (Dundersztyc jest na latającym tronie i są trąby.) Hahaha! (Trąbią.) E-ej chwila moment stać! (Koniec retrospekcji 1 i 2.) (Z powrotem do snu) Dundersztyc: Czy to była fantazja w trakcie retrospekcji trwającej podczas snu? Wewnętrzny Dundersztyc: Wiesz... może ujmę to w ten sposób. (Uderza Dundersztyca w policzek. Dundersztyc się budzi.) Dundersztyc: Co? Co? Co? Norm: Jak drzemka proszę pana? Dundersztyc: Ech. Dość już tego przytulania! Puszczaj! Norm: Bardzo proszę! (Puszcza go. Dun upada.) Dundersztyc: Chyba zamontuję ci wyłącznik żebym mógł Cię wreszcie wyłączyć! (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher Linda i Fretka grają w szachy.) Linda: Rety! Całe lata nie grałam w szachy. Nie pamiętam jak się rusza skoczek. A ty pamiętasz? Fretka: Niestety nie bardzo. Linda: Chłopcy pewnie wiedzą. Fretka: Co? Nie! Nie! Ty siedź! Ja ich zapytam! (Biegnie do salonu. Udaje, że otwiera drzwi.) Sssss! Chłopaki! Czy wiecie jak się rucha skoczek? (Udaje Fineasza.) Ech, no pewnie! Porusza się w przód i w tył po tym samym polu. (Już go nie udaje.) No tak! Faktycznie! Dzięki! O! Co? Co mówisz Ferb? Racja ty nie mówisz! (Zasłania zasłonę.) Linda: (Przychodzi.) Bardzo zabawne! Fretka: Co takiego? Linda: Odczuwam potrzebę wyjścia na zewnątrz. Zazwyczaj o tej porze dnia próbujesz mnie na siłę wyciągnąć na zewnątrz. A ja zawsze tylko przewracam oczami. To przecież klasyczny Obrót Pawłowa. Chodźmy! Fretka: Mamo, jesteś robotem? Czy jak? Czy musisz codziennie robić to samo? Linda: Dosyć tego! Co się tutaj wyprawia? I co przed mną ukrywasz? Fretka: Nic! Nic! Naprawdę! Nie Nie! Nie! (Trzyma się nogi mamy. Linda idzie.) Linda: Fretka, puszczaj! Fretka: Mamo, patrz szach-mach. Linda: Fretka! Fretka: Czekaj, gramy w wrzutki? (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyc podnosi się.) Dundersztyc: Ech. O rany! Pepe Panie Dziobaku, ależ miałem szalony sen! No wiesz. Jeden z tych co wydają się logiczne, ale po przebudzeniu okazują się kompletną bzdurą! (Pcha inatory.) Wyglądałem jak przebrany za pokrak z poprzedniej epoki. Ach. Równie mogę od razu wyrzucić te trzy dziwne i bezużyteczne stwory przez balkon żeby... Chwila moment! Ja już to widziałem w moim śnie! Właśnie! Działają jak trzeba gdy połączę je ze sobą! (Pepe się uwalnia.) Ej, Pepe Panie Dzioba... (Pepe go uderza.) Auł! (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher Fretka blokuje drzwi żeby Linda nie wyszła.) Linda: Mówię poważnie! Zachowujesz cię dziwnie! Jeśli chcę wyjść na zewnątrz to wyjdę na zewnątrz! (Fretka dzwoni na telefon domowy. Dzwoni telefon.) O! Telefon! Zaraz wracam! (Odbiera go.) Halo? Fretka: (Zatyka nos.) Ech. Za chwilę podamy ważną informację! Linda: Niech będzie! Byle by była ważna! (W ogródku skończyli grę. Wszyscy zdejmują plecaki.) Jeremiasz: Wow! Jesteście genialni! To był naprawdę niesamowity dzień! Szkoda, że Fretka to przegapiła. Ej Ferb, gdzie się nauczyłeś tak serwować? Ferb: W szkole sportowej dla wymiataczy w Yorkshire. (W Spółce Zło Dun i Pepe walczą.) Dundersztyc: Nie uda ci cię tego powtórzyć! (Pepe uderza go w inatory.) A jednak mu cię udało. Nie! Nie! Jedna trzecia inatora! (Konfettio-Inator wypada. Konfettio-Inator strzela.) (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher Linda jest przy telefonie. Leci melodyjka.) (Fretka idzie do ogródka.) Fretka: Jeremiasz? Najwyraźniej mecz się skończył. (Podnosi piłkę. Laser z konfettio-inatorze strzela w piłkę. Piłka zamienia się w tort.) Tort? Dobra. (W Spółce Zło Pepe trzyma włosy Dundera.) Dundersztyc: Ej, Norm! Pomożesz mi wreszcie? Norm: (Biegnie.) Kogo przytulić? Dundersztyc: (Pepe idzie z Dundera. Norm się na niego przewraca.) Aaa! (Norm rusza inatory.) (Torto-Inator wypada i strzela w plecaki trzymający siatkę. Plecaki z siatką przytulają się do innych plecaków i lecą w górę.) Dundersztyc: (Biegnie do balkonu.) Norm, coś ty narobił ty wielki koszu na śmieci? Zniszczyłeś drugi element. Dlaczego tego trzeciego też nie wyrzucił? Norm: (Staje.) Skoro pan nalega. (Norm wyrzuca Przytulo-Inator.) Dundersztyc: Nieee! (Przytulo-Inator strzela w przytulające plecaki z siatką, które leciały w górę. Plecaki z siatką zamieniają się w konfetti.) (W ogródku Fretka trzyma tort.) Fretka: To naprawdę dziwne popołudnie! Jeremiasz: (Przychodzi z Fineaszem i Ferbem.) Fretka, tutaj jesteś! Co to jest? Fretka: Więc. Ech. Ech. Tak! Ech. Dziś mamy sześcio-ośmiową rocznicę. Jeremiasz: Wow. Fajnie (Szepcze do Fineasza i Ferba.) Ech. Czy ja też powinienem jej coś dać? (Ferb wyjmuje kwiaty i daje je Fineaszowi, a Fineasz Jeremiaszowi.) Linda: (Przychodzi.) Córciu, jeśli nie chciałaś żebym popsuła niespodziankę trzeba było powiedzieć. Ale i tak będziesz musiała to sprzątnąć. Wiesz? Fretka: (W myślach) Brawo przyłapałaś samą siebie. Fretka: Cicho bądź! (W Spółce Zło Pepe odlatuje.) Dundersztyc: I to by było na tyle. Wewnętrzny Dundersztyc: Ech. Co ty nie powiesz. Dundersztyc: Ej, co ty tu robisz? Przecież to nie jest sen. Wewnętrzny Dundersztyc: Doprawdy? Dundersztyc: Owszem, to nie sen. Wewnętrzny Dundersztyc: O rzesz! (Znika.) Napisy końcowe Dzisiaj mam stalowe nerwy Nawet palcem nie ruszę, Dziś mam wreszcie fajrant i niczego dziś nie muszę. Na, na, na, na (Oprzyj się żądzy wstania) Na, na, na, na, na... Totalny luz, Kluczem do satysfakcji. Dzisiaj jest najważniejszy... Fretka: ...brak reakcji. Na, na, na, na Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3 Kategoria:Scenariusze